


Cravings

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, abuse of food stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is an apprentice chef, Duo is the delivery guy and just why do they call it a cool room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Authors notes: This one is for AngelDuo who challenged me while chatting the other night with this little plot... 2x1, public place, garlic butter... to put her off her craving for Garlic bread. Needless to say who am I to turn down such a challenge? *grin* Hope you like it. ^_^

Fic 1 in the Misuse and Abuse of Food arc.

Written: October 2003 - ShenLong

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Duo brought the truck to a halt and cut the engine, picking up his clipboard he checked the invoice and grinned to himself. Removing the keys he climbed out and went to the back of the truck, swinging the doors wide-open and climbing inside. Moments later he had the boxes stacked on the a trolley and was wheeling them towards the doors of the 'Gypsy Baron' restaurant. The little bell jingled as he pushed the door open with his back, maneuvering the full trolley with skill.

"Ahh, Maxwell. Wondered when you were going to show up."

Duo gave the head chef and restaurant owner his best grin. "Whadd'ya mean, Gaz? I'm ten minutes early!"

Gary returned the smile. "You got everything I ordered?"

"Yup. Wanna check?" Duo pulled the trolley to a halt and eased it into a standing position.

Gary snorted. "Of course I'm going to check." He gave Duo a friendly smack upside the head.

Duo just laughed and handed him the paperwork. While Gary checked the boxes and contents off against the invoice, so Duo checked out the kitchen area. Then his eyes did a double take. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered over the white clad form of a young man busily chopping vegetables. A poke to the ribs brought him back to the present.

"Duo?"

"Uh, what?" Duo reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the mouthwatering sight.

"Everything is here, so if you don't mind, could you take it through to the cool room please?"

"Uh, sure," Duo replied and began to heft the trolley back again.

"I'll get Heero to show you where to stack it."

"Heero?"

"My new apprentice chef," Gaz chuckled. "Don't try to tell me you hadn't noticed him, I saw you checking him out."

Duo had the courtesy to blush. "I can't help it if he is easy on the eyes. You shouldn't employ such cute guys," Duo retorted

Gary just laughed and called Heero over. "Heero, this is Duo, our delivery guy. Duo, meet Heero, my new apprentice."

Heero wiped his hands on the towel attached to his apron and offered one forth. Duo balanced the trolley in one hand and met the offered one, shaking it firmly. Heero's hand was soft in his own, calloused one and he warmed with the touch. "Pleased to meet you, Heero." Duo looked into the most intense cobalt eyes and went weak at the knees.

"The pleasure is mine, Duo," Heero replied as he gazed steadily into amethyst. His eyes shifted and Heero let them wander at will over the lithe form of the delivery man in a blatant act of appraisal. A smirk came to his face as he saw Duo flush. "If you will follow me." Heero released Duo's hand with a soft brush of his thumb over knuckles and spun on his heel heading for the cool room.

Duo stood for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, before he managed to gather his scattered wits and wheel the trolley in the direction Heero had taken. His mind was scrambling. He was sure that the chef had been checking him out, just like he had been checking the chef out earlier. He felt a stirring in his groin as he followed that nicely shaped ass.

Minutes later, the stock had been unloaded and Duo was heading out the door. "See ya in a couple of days, Gaz."

"See you Duo. Drive carefully."

"I will. See ya, Heero."

"Look forward to it, Duo."

Duo blinked as the young chef gave him a wink to accompany the farewell. He turned and exited the door, heading back to the truck. _Surely the gorgeous hunk hadn't been flirting with him?_ Duo secured the trolley in the back of the truck before climbing in the drivers seat and heading to his next delivery, his mind a whirl.

A pair of cobalt eyes watched his departure.

~ * ~ 

Duo was back at the restaurant a couple of days later with another delivery. Once more the smoldering blue gaze burnt a path to his groin as Heero helped him offload the trolley. This time Heero brushed against the delivery man a few times, trying to gauge the other’s response. He hadn't missed the lustful looks the long haired man had been giving him and he was pretty sure the guy swung his way.

As Duo bent to pick up one of the boxes so Heero subtly brushed his fingers across Duo's ass on the pretense of reaching around him to retrieve some foil wrapped items from a shelf. "Sorry Duo, I needed to get a couple of garlic bread sticks."

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the ghosting touch. Heat flared in his groin as he turned around to hear Heero's apology. When he saw the young chef standing there clutching two long, thin, foil encased french sticks the heat traveled to his face. "No problem," he managed to grind out. He felt the flush deepen as he watched Heero's hands moving over the sticks of bread in a suggestive manner.

Heero's hands gently slid up and down the thin lengths, smoothing out the tin foil that was wrapped around them, his face a mask of innocence.

Duo's cock hardened as he watched. _God, how he'd love to have those hands smoothing out the wrinkles on his shaft._ Realizing he was staring, he quickly returned to the task of unloading and getting the hell out of there before he really embarrassed himself.

Heero smiled to himself as his gaze flickered over Duo's groin. He could clearly see the swell inside those tight jeans and knew his assumptions had been right. Now all he had to do was pick the right time.

~ * ~ 

The following week Duo was back again. This time he had a large order to drop off and so he carted the first two loads in and dumped them on the cool room floor. He returned with the third and final load.

"I'll get Heero to check everything off for you Duo, then he can put it away."

"I don't mind giving him a hand to stack the stuff if you're busy, Gaz. I'm running ahead of schedule so I have a half hour to spare," Duo replied. He really wanted to spend a little more time with the dark haired chef, try to figure out if the guy was interested in him.

"If you're sure Duo, that would be great. I'm a little behind in the prep work and stuff today so that would be a big help."

"No problem, Gaz." Duo opened the cool room door and wheeled the last load inside; moments later Heero joined him.

"Here's the invoice, Heero." Duo passed over the clipboard and Heero began to methodically go through it, checking each item against the boxes stacked around him. From time to time, he got Duo to check a box that he couldn't see clearly and managed to ogle the slender frame as it bent and twisted amongst the goods. 

He thought he was going to lose it when Duo bent over in front of him and he got a lovely eyeful of a nice taut ass. He moaned.

"What was that, Heero?" Duo straightened and turned to face the chef.

"All there," he replied quickly and signed the bottom of the invoice before handing the clipboard back to Duo.

Duo grinned as he took the paperwork and signed off as well. "Would I short change you?" he teased.

Heero drew in a deep breath and took a step forward, the blue in his eyes intensified, his voice came out low and husky. "I would hope not."

Duo swallowed. _Was Heero flirting with him?_ He sure as hell hoped so! He put on his best sultry smile and sidled into Heero's personal space. He found Heero's eyes and locked them with his own. "I'd never short change you, Heero," he purred.

"You sure about that?" Heero's eyebrow quirked and he traced a finger along Duo's muscular arm. He leaned forwards just a little, enough that he could feel Duo's hot breath against the skin of his cheek. "Seems to me you have been."

Duo shivered, Heero's finger burning the skin of his arm with his touch, the scent of his cologne tickling his nostrils and the unique body odor sending his hormones into overdrive. He moaned softly and then decided to go for broke. "No way, Heero. I'd make sure you got the full load," he whispered and then lightly brushed his lips over Heero's.

Heero's eyes fluttered shut with the tender brush of lips against his, then all to quickly, they were gone. He reached his hand up and touched his fingers against his lips, opening his eyes slowly as he did so and stared right into clouded amethyst. "Just what is the full load?" he asked, his voice thick.

"Whatever you order, Heero. I'm here to deliver." Duo leaned forward again and ran his tongue along the outside of Heero's ear, delighting in the soft exhalation of breath that brushed over his shoulder.

Heero leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling their bodies flush, pleased when Duo's arms locked around him.

Duo crushed Heero to him, his lips working over the skin of Heero's neck. His groin flared with need and he pressed their hips together, feeling the answering hardness push firmly against his own. "Tell me Heero, what is it that you ordered?"

Heero moaned softly as he pushed his aching groin against Duo. "I believe I ordered the full package," he huffed out, tilting his head to allow Duo easier access to his throat.

"I believe that I can fulfill that order," Duo whispered and left his teasing of Heero's neck to locate those sweet lips. 

This time the kiss was more than just a brush. Duo sealed their mouths together and lightly traced his tongue over Heero's bottom lip. Heero's lips parted and Duo's tongue invaded the moist cavern, plunging forth to explore, dancing with its counterpart before slipping back, drawing Heero's tongue with it.

Heero allowed his mouth to be investigated and then quested forth into Duo's heat to return the favor. Duo tasted of peppermints and fresh air, a taste Heero could become addicted to.

Breaking the kiss Duo ground their hips together, groaning with the stimulation to his throbbing cock. He rubbed a hand in circles over Heero's back, working steadily lower as he partook of another kiss.

Heero thrust his need against Duo, the hands on his back and the kiss on his lips driving all logical thought from his mind.

Duo's hand reached Heero's ass and he squeezed gently, pulling the man closer still to his body. He rubbed lightly along the seam line that followed the crevice, teasing lightly. "You sure you want this, Heero?"

Heero reached a hand between their hard bodies and cupped the swelling in the front of Duo's jeans. "I said I ordered it, now you had better deliver."

Duo hissed as he was fondled through the fabric. "Oh I'll deliver baby, you have no need to doubt that." As if to prove his point, Duo slipped his hand under the elastic of Heero's pants and lightly traced his finger along the cleft.

Heero shuddered with pleasure.

"You want me, baby?" Duo teased as he rubbed the tip of his finger over the entrance to Heero's body.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you," Heero panted.

"Then who am I to deny such a request?" Duo brought his other hand to the front of Heero's pants and kneaded the hardness he found.

"Nnnn..." Heero moaned as his knees weakened. "Shit! Stop the teasing Duo, I want you, I need you and I know you want me too."

Duo chuckled lightly and removed his hands, only to return them moments later to tug Heero's pants down.

Heero's hands suddenly found a life of their own and reached for Duo's zipper, undoing the restraint and diving inside to curl around the hardened shaft.

Duo hissed and rocked into the caress, Heero's hand felt wonderful on him and he ached for more. With Heero's pants around his knees Duo was able to explore the chef's body more easily.

"See something on the menu you'd like?" Heero whispered.

"Oh gods yes," Duo returned huskily as his finger drifted again to tease the quivering hole.

"Then why not sample the goods?"

"I need to prep you first," Duo managed to gasp out as Heero's hand continued to stroke his length.

"Then prep me and hurry up," Heero hissed as he tried to draw that digit inside.

"Need.. something... lube.." Duo panted.

_Fuck!_ Heero had forgotten about that. He looked wildly around the cool room and his eyes fell on a bowl. He reached towards the shelf and grabbed it. "Here, use this," he said and dropped the bowl on top of one of the boxes.

"What is it?" Duo asked as he eyes the contents.

"Garlic butter."

"Oh." Duo dipped his fingers in and scooped up a generous amount. He returned to Heero's cleft and began to smear the stuff around. Gently he worked a finger into Heero, the butter melting as it came into contact with the heat of Heero's body.

"Yes!" hissed Heero and wriggled his hips trying to get Duo to push in deeper.

Duo sank a second finger inside and began to move them about, loosening the muscle to take something bigger. A third finger was added to the mix and when Duo found the tiny gland, Heero arched against him.

"Oh fuck Duo! Enough, take me now dammit!" 

Duo grinned and removed his fingers to dip into the butter once more. This time he spread the slippery stuff over his throbbing cock while Heero watched through heavy lidded eyes.

Once Duo's shaft was covered Heero turned around and spread his legs, bracing his arms against the boxes. He looked over his shoulder as Duo moved behind him. "Time for you to deliver," he moaned.

Duo placed one hand on Heero's hip whilst guiding his cock to Heero's waiting entrance with the other. He rested the tip against the gateway and spoke, his voice low and sultry. "Are you ready, Heero? I'm gonna fuck you and fuck you good. No one can deliver like I can." With that, he pushed his hips forward and breached the tight opening, the butter doing its job and allowing him to sink into Heero's body with one forward thrust.

Heero bit his lip to stop the scream of pleasure from escaping. Duo felt... big. But deliciously so. He was being split in two and never wanted it to stop.

Duo grit his teeth as he plunged into heaven. Heero's body felt warm, moist and tight around him. Buried to the hilt he paused, eyes clenched shut as he forced himself to breathe and try to regain some of his shredded control. Idly he wondered why the hell they called it a cool room, the temperature in here was anything but at the moment.

Heero swallowed as he adjusted to the presence and feeling of Duo's body within his own. Moments later he flexed the muscles of his back passage in indication to Duo that he was ready for some action.

Duo moaned and ran a hand down Heero's side as his cock was gripped almost painfully by Heero's body.

"Move, dammit!" Heero panted. "You said you would deliver, now show me how good you are."

"Okay, okay," groaned Duo. "Have you any idea just how fucking incredible you feel around me, Heero?"

Heero flexed his inner muscles again in answer.

"Shit! Keep that up and it will all be over before I can start," Duo whimpered, wrestling with his control. He gripped Heero's hips and taking a deep breath, he began his retreat. His eyes watched where they were joined as his cock slid into view, tiny pieces of minced garlic appeared along his length and the added aroma reminded him of just what it was they were using for lube. When the ridge of the flared head began to appear Duo thrust forward again, driving himself deep into Heero's body, shivering at the tightness of the channel and soft mewling sound that came from Heero's throat.

"Yes!... More Duo, please. Harder... faster..." Heero panted as he pushed back, impaling himself further. His own cock hung heavy between his legs, swollen and nearly purple, pearly liquid dripping from the tiny slit.

Duo began to rock, building a rhythm as his thrusts intensified in both speed and depth. Heero's body welcomed him, molding around him and massaging him. The scent of garlic drifted again to his nose. He'd always liked garlic; now he positively adored it.

Heero grunted softly as Duo thrust into him, his hands clutched at the boxes, trying to find some purchase as he pushed back against each inward thrust from Duo's hips. He felt Duo shift a little and then buried his face against his arm in an effort to stifle the scream of ecstasy that ripped from him as Duo found his prostate.

Duo changed his angle and was rewarded with a muffled scream and arching of Heero's body. He leaned forward, curling himself over Heero's back to whisper in his ear. "I always deliver."

Heero continued to moan as pretty colors danced in front of his eyes, the friction against the inner muscles of his passage driving him mad with need. He barely caught the next scream as gentle fingers brushed over his sac before cupping and squeezing his balls.

Duo reached between Heero's spread thighs and fondled the heavy sac. He played with Heero's balls for a moment before moving his hand to wrap around Heero's cock. He gathered the pre-cum from the tip to combine with the residue of the garlic butter and ease the passage of his hand over the silken steel length; all the time his hips continued in their thrusting into Heero's body, hitting that gland as often as possible.

"Oh gods, Duo... Yes!... More...." Heero began to chant as he was assaulted with pure pleasure. His nerves sang with sheer joy, his brain shut down as natural instinct took over. As Duo began to stroke his length he knew he was lost. He fought the inevitable for as long as possible but as Duo mercilessly pounded his prostate he knew he couldn't resist any longer. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum..."

Duo closed his eyes and lifted himself slightly from Heero's back, his hand continued to pump as his hips danced furiously, determined to take Heero over the edge. The tightening of his balls and the stirring in his gut warned him that his own end was imminent. He felt Heero stiffen beneath him and then his cock was captured, the walls closing tightly around him and refusing to let him go. Heero's cock twitched in his hand and then everything went white as pleasure seared through every nerve to explode in his groin.

Heero stiffened as the fire in his belly raced through his veins, igniting the passion and sending it spewing from his cock, Duo's hand milking him expertly. His mouth opened in a silent scream of bliss as his orgasm took him to heaven. He felt Duo's shaft spasm inside him and then warmth flooded his channel as Duo *delivered*.

Duo slumped forward onto Heero's back, his knees weak as he savored the remnants of his climax. His hand still tugged gently at the softening flesh before reluctantly he released it.

They remained joined for a few moments, catching their breath and regaining the use of uncooperative muscles. Finally Duo drew back and slipped from Heero's body. "Messy," was all he could say.

Heero chuckled and grabbed the ever present towel that was tied to his apron. He yanked it free and passed it to Duo.

"Thanks." Duo began to clean himself up before passing the towel back to Heero. He quickly began to straighten his clothes and tuck himself away while Heero cleaned himself off.

Heero wiped himself and then looked towards the boxes, searching for where his essence would have sprayed. He couldn't see any evidence of it on any of the boxes. It had to have landed somewhere. He pulled his pants back up and dressed quickly as his eyes continued to roam in their search for the wayward semen. Then they alighted on something. 

"Oh shit!"

Duo spun around. "What's up, Heero?"

Heero stared wide eyed, dead ahead and pointed. Duo followed the direction of the point.

"Oh fuck!"

Heero reached for the small bowl and peered inside. A small pool of creamy fluid swam nicely in the yellow sea of garlic butter.

Duo gave a lopsided grin and dipped a finger into the mess. He swirled it around, mixing the two substances together and then drew his finger out. He brought it to his mouth and sucked it inside, licking the digit clean while Heero watched. "Nice," was all he said.

Heero moaned softly as that pink tongue swirled around the slender finger, cleaning it thoroughly.

They both froze as the cool room door opened and Gary's voice pierced the air. "Heero, can you pass me out the bowl of garlic butter please?"

Heero stared wildly at Duo before dropping his gaze to the bowl still in his hand.

Duo snickered.

"Just coming Gary," Heero managed, barely able to keep the fear from his voice.

"I thought you had already come Heero," Duo whispered and gave the chef a wicked smile.

Heero turned to face Duo, ignoring the comment and looking at the bowl again. "What the fuck am I gonna do? This is the only bowl."

Duo gave him an evil grin and quickly stirred his finger through the butter and semen, mixing it thoroughly. "No one will know the difference, Heero."

Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes before handing the bowl over the top of the boxes to Gary's waiting hands.

"Thanks."

Heero glared at Duo who was doing his best to not break down into hysterical laughter. "Come on, let's get this stuff unpacked and stored.

Duo wheeled his trolley out and passed the paperwork to Gary. "There's your copy, Gaz. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Gary turned around and took the paper then pressed a foil wrapped parcel into Duo's hands. "Thanks for helping unload and stack the stuff Duo, here's a stick of garlic bread on the house for you."

Duo took the offered item, only just controlling himself with much effort. Heero sniggered in the corner. Duo caught the snigger and then smiled at Gary. "Thanks man, you know I love your garlic bread, it's the best there is. One of these day's I'm gonna have to find out just what ingredients you use to make it so special."

Gary laughed. "No way Duo, it's a secret." Gary leaned forward. "But I can tell you there's nothing artificial in there, it's all 100 percent natural."

~ Owari ~


End file.
